It Was Only Yesterday
by WarningCrazyIsContagious
Summary: It can't be…it can't truly be…he can't be dead…he just can't…it could not be accepted…it was only Yesterday we were enjoying his presence… Ringo went missing, and rumor has it, he's most likely dead. The body found, assumed to be Ringo's, was mangled as if his murder was horrible, but The Beatles don't believe it's their favorite and only drummer.
1. Crying, Waiting, Hoping

The sun rose over the city of Liverpool, England, illuminating the city in it's light, and waking up the many citizens within the city. It wasn't the prettiest, but many people called the city home, including four famous boys that the whole world has probably heard of. Three of the four doors opened as three of the four boys stepped out to grab their own newspaper. They waved hello to each other, then turned and entered their homes. Once they were inside, it turned out the four doors lead into the same room. Four beds, four sections with it's own unique thing added by the boys.

"Hey, Pauley," asked one as he landed in the hole in the floor which turned out to be a bed in the floor, "did you make any tea yet?"

"Not yet, John. I have to get my lawn mowed first," he looked at the grass that was specially placed around his own bed and a person with novelty teeth that chatter, using those to mow Paul McCartney's grass, "I'll get right to the tea, John, George, do you need any?"

"Sure," the boy, George Harrison, played on a piano that came out of the ground.

"How about you, Ringo?" Paul asked, but there was no answer, "Ringo? Ringo Starr?"

"The lad must be fast asleep," John Lennon perked up his head, "just make him a cup. If he doesn't want it, I'll take some extra."

"Alright, sounds good," Paul smiled.

Paul went into the kitchen to make the tea that he promised to the boys, and it was a quick process of boiling the water and putting a few tea bags in for a few minutes. It wasn't truly hard to make the British drink, especially for the Brits. As Paul did that, John went to reading his newspaper that he brought in his little pit in the floor. The first thing that caught the young artist's eye was the headline which was in bold lettering and had all capital letters which read **'RINGO STARR OF THE BEATLES FOUND DEAD IN A STREAM.'**  
"Hey, lads! Look at this," John announced as Paul and George came to read the headline, "they're doing what they did to Pauley, but this time it's Ritchie!"

"Poor, Ringo," Paul chuckled as he looked at the paper, "at least they thought I was killed by a car instead of a silly stream."

"Hey, Ringo! You have to see this! They think you're dead," George called to his mate, but there was no reply, "Ringo?"

"He must still be asleep," John said as he looked at the lump under the blue blanket, "Ringo?"

"I'll wake him up," a paranoid Paul said as he walked to the bed and pulled the blankets off revealing only a pile of blankets which made the lump, "Ringo? Ritchie?! He's gone!"

"He's gone?" George and John yelled at the same time.

"When was the last time you guys seen Ringo?" Paul asked frantically as he ran to John and George.

"I saw him leaving around dinner time yesterday," George said, "we ran out of biscuits, so Ringo offered to buy some. He didn't return before I went to bed, so I fell asleep."

"Maybe the store was closed when he got there so he left early to get the biscuits?" Paul looked at the others who nodded slowly.

"Yeah, maybe the bobbies mistaken a different body to be Ringo's," John answered, "and we should explain their mistake."

"How do you know they made the mistake?" Paul asked as he looked over John's shoulder at the paper.

"Oh, it says 'police identified' right here," John said as he pointed it out and Paul nodded in realization.

"Okay, lets get this all straightened up, then we must find Ringo," George suggested and they all nodded in agreement.

The Beatles quickly grabbed their stuff and got ready to leave. As soon as they were ready they ran out their own separate doors, then paused for a second mid-run. A nice neighbor waved to them, and they waved back as if everything was fine, then went back to running to the Police Station to get everything cleared up. They quickly got there, trying to make it through the door all at once, but with failure after the attempt. The officer, though, was calmly drinking his tea as he watched the display in front of him. The lads finally made it inside and crowded around the desk as the guy gave a sarcastic look over his tea.

"We wanted to note your mistake," John quickly yelled, "there's no way Ringo is dead. He left to buy biscuits only last night."

"I was expecting you to come for that, but we found him around midnight," the officer said to the lads.

"Midnight?" Paul looked puzzled, "how did the newspaper know today already?"

"Beatles news is the most important news these days," the officer sighs, "too bad."

"It can't be Ringo though," George looked at them, "right?"

"Right," John reassured, but looked at the officer as if begging it's not Ringo.

"It could most likely be Ringo Starr, but it was only Police Identifie-"

"Then have it mate identified," John said as the George and Paul gave looks of shock.

"Then would you just leave if I have you lads identify it," the officer looked annoyed.

"Yes," John slammed his hand on the desk while the others gave nauseated looks at the idea of looking at a body.

The officer walked ahead of them, and the lads followed him, John the only confident among them. He had a thought in his head, there was no way Ringo could be dead. He had a long life ahead, and they wouldn't dream of replacing him, so it may turn out to be the end of The Beatles, even though he was already their second drummer. They grew pretty close to their current drummer, or passed drummer, depending on what they see.

The officer led them into a small room where there was a lump under a white blanket, the morge. George and Paul already had green tint across their faces at the thought if what was under the blanket. John was the only one who seemed confident about it because he knew he had to prove Ringo was not dead and this body was not Ringo, no matter how morbid it may seem. The officer pulled the sheet off the face on the body, and as soon as they saw it Paul and George looked pretty close to vomiting right there and then. John grew a face of shock, then a face of disbelief, then a face of noticing something, something not right. He looked at the police officer with a stern look.

"I have one thing to say about this body," John spoke, "it's not Ringo!"

That was the last straw for poor Paul as he ran out to the outside world, George on his heels. The officer looked at John in shock as John was avoiding to look at the body for too long so his fate wasn't like Paul and George's. Getting the heck out of this place before they vomited in public, which wasn't a Beatle thing to do, or a Brit thing to do in general.

"This is Ringo and you must accept it," the officer started, "and I know your in denia-"

"I'm not in denial!" John yelled, "I know this is not Ringo. Ringo is not dead, dammit!"

"Calm down, Mr. Lennon, or else I might have to kick you out," the officer said as he pushed a button on the wall.

"I know Ringo is not dead, and believe me, asshole, that's not Ringo!" John yelled as two officers came to drag Lennon out, "I will find the real Ringo, and proove all of you shit-heads wrong!"

"Well," the officer spoke to himself after Lennon was taken away, "that escalated rather quickly…"

The two officers dragged John outside, who was basically letting them drag him at this point. He noticed he was going to be thrown and began to kick a bit as he was thrown in the shrubbery below. Paul and George was sitting on the bench in front of the shrubbery, breathing in the fresh air rather than vomiting at the sight of a body. They watched as John was thrown into the plants behind them, and as the officers walked inside again. They both frowned as they looked at John get out of the shrubbery.

"So, John," George broke the silence, "how are we going to find Ringo?"

"W-what?" John questioned as he pulled a stick out of his hair, "damn officers…"

"We also believe that was not Ringo," Paul chimed in, "but we don't know how to start searching…or where Ringo could be…"

"Well, there's only one way to start," John started, "last we heard, he was going to get biscuits for George! Let's start there. We could find some clues to where he had gone."

The boys nodded and quickly began their walk to the shop. While they were there, they spotted no trace of Ringo, rather, George found some biscuits and pop, which food always makes the lad happy. John and Paul even tried to convince the cashier they were detectives and needed to see the tapes of the store, but the man only assumed they were high and tried to offer them some LSD instead of answers. A tempting offer for the boys, but they refused it only because it would be very difficult to find Ringo though rainbow hallucinations, and the man behind the counter seemed sketchy. They quickly regrouped, and the only reward was a package of biscuits and a few bottles of pop. The lads groaned as they had no idea where their bandmate, their brother, was.

The next place they ran to was their flat. If Ringo got the biscuits earlier, he could've returned home by now, at least the lads had hopes in their minds that the drummer would be there, but there was no trace of Ringo. They all sat down in Paul's grassy area, much to the lawn mower's dismay, and tried to put their heads together to think. Where Ringo is, that's the mystery. He's not dead, at least, he was not the body they found in the police station. They sat for hours, trying to think of what they should do. Then they heard a knock on one of the doors, Ringo's door. Thinking it could be Ringo, the four boys quickly bolted for the door, but much to their dismay, when they opened the door, a young girl stood before them. She looked about seventeen, and the only makeup she had was eyeliner with some wings coming off her eyes, which made her look a little cute. She had long, beautiful brown hair that made it to her hips, and she was a little pale. If Ringo wasn't missing, they may've tried to win the chick, but now, they sighed when they saw the girl.

"I heard a Ringo Starr went missing last night," the girl said, "and I know for a fact he's not dead, at least…not yet…"

The lads quickly looked at the girl, then the next second they grabbed around her small frame and pulled her into their flat. If she knew for a fact that Ringo was alive, she may know way more then the bobbies even know about the case. She may actually become the biggest breakthrough in the case. They quickly brought her to their couch and sat down in chairs that were set across the couch, a table in between the lads and the las. She was a bit surprised to be pulled in so quickly, but she seemed groovy with it pretty quickly.

"How do you know Ringo is alive?" John was the first to question the girl.

"Hello to you too," she said sarcastically, "and I know the whole story about what happened last night to you precious Ringo."

"What happened?!" John, Paul, and George asked in unison.

"I'll tell you," the girl looked at them as she spoke in a northern American accent, "but you may want to put on a kettle of tea…"


	2. In Spite of all the Danger

AN: hello to whomever is reading this story! Right now I am doing multiple activities and I got a new job. Updates may be slower than I'd like, but I'll try my best to keep it going and keep the quality up! Thanks for reading, now, onto the fanfic!

* * *

'Where, where am I? Am I…Am I dead?…No…I wouldn't feel the throbbing pain in my head if I were dead…Than, where am I?' He opened his blue, droopy eyes and saw he was sitting in a small, empty room. He quickly whipped his head to the side to observe the other half of the room, but winced in pain as he did so. He let a small groan escape his lips, then quickly covered his mouth when he heard footsteps coming his way. He instantly wished he didn't wake up in the middle of such a mess.

He quickly tried to stand, only to fail from shackles that kept him on the floor. Soon enough, a younger girl walked in. By Ringo's assumptions, she was just seventeen. She looked like a creepy character, black from head to toe. She had black hair, dark brown eyes, black clothing, and ghostly pale skin. She wore black eyeliner, mascara, and eyeshadow along with black lipstick. Ringo backed to the wall as the girl walked in by where he was trapped on the floor. The girl only grinned when she saw him, trapped by her own hand. Ringo sighed as he found no way to be free.

"Who are you?" Ringo demanded the girl for answers.

"I'm Saiko," she laughed slightly, "people call me insane, though…I don't like being called insane. I MURDER the people who call me insane!"

"Uh…" Ringo spoke in shock, "n-note taken…"

"Yeah," she laughs more, sounding even more insane by the minute, "it's one of my favorite hobbies. Especially to people who I appreciate greatly!"

Ringo quickly tried to back away, officially scared of Saiko as she only laughed more. Was she toying with him, or was she a serious killer who had been driven to insanity. Saiko stopped laughing as quickly as she started and a serious look grew on her face, which only made the fear levels raise for poor Ringo.

"Last time I had someone here, they tried to escape from me," Saiko started, "they almost did until I dropped an axe on their head! They died in the very spot you are sitting!"

"W-what?!" Ringo yelled and noticed the red stain in the concrete all around him, and tried to get away from it, "that's demonic!"

"That's what the last person said," Saiko giggled, "I think those were his last words too…hm."

Ringo looked at the girl in horror. He didn't know how such a young, innocent-ish looking girl could be a heartless killer who wouldn't hesitate to kill people who say one wrong thing to her. He didn't know how to get out of it, and he didn't think The Beatles would be able to get him out of the mess, or find him in that case. He knew he'd be stuck here for the rest of his life, which could easily be shortened by the younger girl. Saiko seemed to have noticed his struggle. She only laughed, then turned on her heels and left the room, leaving Ringo to contemplate a way to get out of the building alive with all of his limbs attached.

* * *

"Who took Ringo?" John questioned the girl in front of him.

"Her name is Saiko, able to be mistaken by psycho," the girl started, "she loves The Beatles, but the only way she knows how to show it is through death. She enjoys the thrill and adrenaline of murder, but she doesn't murder her victims right away. She loves to keep them around until they do something she doesn't appreciate. She, then, kills them for sport."

"If she loves The Beatles, why kill?" Paul asked.

"Her father started the habit," the girl began, "he murdered her mother, and she knew why. He loved her, but didnt appreciate something she did. He raised his daughter, Saiko, to be the same way. She'll love someone, until one very thing goes wrong, then she'd mirder them in cold blood as the rush of adrenaline gets into her head. It's just how she was raised and how her brain would function."

"Do you know where she may be keeping Ringo?" George asked, "we'd prefer him not to be killed."

"I might know where they are," the girl stated, "I can take you there and help with the Saiko problem. If we all do this correctly, we can all make it out of it alive!"

"Great," John grinned, "and since you'll be working with us, may we have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

"Call me Jewel," she said then stood from her spot, "now, we have a journey ahead, and we must get started as soon as possible, alright?"

The Beatles and Jewel quickly got to the car that The Beatles used to hide away from the fans. It looked like a normal, white car that was in a close to perfect condition besides a scratch under the right headlight. The otherwise perfect looking car drove off, George driving because nobody trusted John's driving, especially without his glasses. He always argues that he doesn't need glasses, but the whole band knows, he needs them like he needs food.

They honestly felt unprepared for the chances of Ringo taken, and they also didn't know how they were going to save their mate from such an insane person. During the trip, they began to think of ways to get past some murderous psycho, obviously armed, insane, and will kill with one look, but it almost seemed as if it were going to be impossible, but unknown to any of the boys, Jewel already was formulating a plan in her head for the best to worst that could happen in there; a plan A to Z. Mentally, well put together, yet somehow she seemed almost too prepared, to professional for what was going on at that moment.

The first one to notice how well she was prepared was Paul. He knew for a fact that nobody could be that prepared, and seeing how relaxed she was about the whole thing, suspicions grew. At first he only thought it as paranoia, or jealousy that she was already so good at this planning thing, but the more he looked at her, the more he noticed. He noticed how lose and floppy her clothes were, they almost looked a size or two too big for the small las. When he saw her move positions, he noticed some strange clumps in her clothes, ones that weren't quite right; weren't quite natural for a girl. He frowned, focusing on the shapes. He couldn't figure it out though. He nudged the next 'girl expert' John who seemed to be in a trance from staring into nothing only to be woken by his best mate.

"What?" John growled slightly as he was taken out of his daydreaming, "I was daydreaming about…well…girls."

"Of course you were…Listen I noticed something odd about her figure," Paul motioned toward Jewel, and John grinned with a small chuckle, "not like that, John! Look when's she moves."

"Calm down, mate. I bet you nothing is wrong with her fig-," John saw her move and saw something when her shirt moved, "that's a fucking gun…"

"A-a gun?!" Paul panicked slightly, "how is she so damn prepared to have that with her before she met with us?"

"The shape on her leg…I think that's a knife," John stared, "that little shit!"

"What do we do, John?" Paul asked as they felt the car pull over.

"Hope nothing goes wrong," John whispered, "because we're here…"

They both looked at the building in front of them, George joining their stare. It was mostly made of concrete, maybe a few pieces were made of metal. It looked like a place where someone would commit a murder, and due to the lack of surrounding buildings, nobody would hear the victims screams. The building also came with a heavy atmosphere where one could feel the lost lives floating in the air around them, and it was not a comforting aroma. The first instinct was to run as fast as their legs could drag them, but the immediate reaction that followed made them walk closer to the building; they had to save their bandmate.

Jewel led the way, kicking down the wooden door that was blocking their way into the building. The lads gulped as they walked in after her, trying to hang onto their last bit of courage that was slipping like sand in their fingers. As they quickly looked around they saw Jewel open a door for the lads, and she motioned them to step inside. They nodded, trusting the las as they ran in the room, but it was only a dead end. That's when they heard the door from where they entered shut and latch. They quickly turned and pulled at the door which was locked. There was no escape.

"And you thought to trust some random strangers who knew so much about Saiko, eh? Not suspecting had a sister…wait…where's Paul?" Jewel asked as she looked at only two lads in front of her.

"He bailed on us?" John questioned and looked at George.

"Well," Jewel grinned and grabbed the gun strapped to her waist, "I guess I'm forced to go and find Pauley, now aren't I?"

The lads watched her run out in horror. Once she was out of sight, George and John begged and prayed to themselves that Paul will be able to escape the trap.


End file.
